Transformer
by rightxhere
Summary: This?" Cam asked, fiddling with the still-packaged toy robot. "Is a Transformer."


**Title: ** Transformer  
**Author: ** Demelza  
**Series:** Stargate SG1  
**Pairing: ** Sam/Cam  
**Rating: ** O13  
**Words:** 1,043  
**Disclaimer:** SG1 belongs to MGM, NBC, and whomever else is staking a claim these days ;) Certainly not me!  
**Summary: ** "This?" Cam asked, fiddling with the still-packaged toy robot. "Is a Transformer."  
**Note:** I can't write fluff. Still, I try! I hope you enjoy :)

\/

"What in the hell is that?" Vala asked from behind Cam, where she had her arm wrapped around the headrest to hold herself forward, looking at the object in his hands.

"This?" Cam asked, fiddling with the still-packaged toy robot. "Is a Transformer."

"Uh huh. And what does _it_ do?" she asked.

At that question, Cam looked sideways at Sam, where she sat in the driver's seat of the SUV. They both wore an incredulous expression, which Vala didn't seem to notice.

"I'm serious, _what _does it do?" Vala asked.

Sighing, Cam set the toy inside the matching _Transformers_ gift bag on his lap, before setting the bag down between his feet. Pulling on his seatbelt, he motioned for Sam to drive, before finally answering Vala. "It's a toy robot based on a character from an old television series."

"Okay," Vala answered, nudging him in his shoulder to continue when he didn't.

Cam rolled his eyes. "It's a robot that transforms into a fighter jet," he further explained, doing his best to slacken his tensing jaw.

"Thank you," Vala said, tousling his hair before sitting back in her seat.

Sam couldn't help the soft laughter that escaped, while Cam cast a scowl in her direction, attempting to flatten the mess Vala had made of his hair. "Aw don't," Sam said. She scrunched her nose a little, "You look all cute."

"Cute?" Vala snorted with laughter.

Growling in his chest, Cam rested his head against his headrest. "Remind me, why did we bring her along?"

Sam held her breath for a moment, pausing to think. "To…get her out of the General's hair, Daniel's lab, and to stop her from causing too much trouble with the summit Teal'c and Bratac are holding between certain Jaffa leaders?" She finished the sentence with a quick, apologetic smile.

"Right. _That's_ why."

She smiled again, warmer this time.

It was some hours later, and the purpose of their trip away from Stargate Command was underway.

The three of them, Cam, Sam and Vala, were attending a party for one of Cam's youngest nephews who resided with his parents only a few hours outside of Colorado Springs, and while Sam and Cam were spending most of their time inside with the grown-ups, Vala had found herself claiming the role given to her by the children; The Queen Storyteller.

"She's not telling them about that horde of wildebeest again we encountered last month, is she?" Cam asked, sitting beside Sam on one of the barstools at the kitchen counter. He and Sam looked out the large, open sliding-doors, to see Vala moving between the children, being as vibrant and full of life with her stories as she was in her day-to-day life.

"No, I think she's telling them about the time we stayed at General O'Neill's cabin and she kept stalking Daniel whenever he went for a walk alone in the woods," Sam said.

Cam shook his head, remembering that time only too well. He'd hated being cooped up in the cabin, and while it was better once the rest of the gang had gotten there, it had taken him several weekend trips with just him, Sam, and his bike beneath them, before he could really unwind from having felt so trapped there.

Their latest roadtrip fresh in his mind, he leaned closer to Sam, gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. His caress caused her eyes to drift shut, and when she leaned into his touch, he swallowed hard.

He moved in the seat, glad the other grown-ups were all outside now, and hooked his finger under Sam's chin, slowly turning her face to his. Her eyes opened slowly, her gaze locking with his. He leaned forward, about to kiss her, when a small voice was heard,

"Uncle Cameron?"

Cam swallowed, he and Sam leaning away from one another, and he looked down beside them, at his youngest nephew. The blonde, blue-eyed birthday boy wore a blue Transformers t-shirt, a baseball cap and red shorts

"Could you open this for me, please?" the small boy asked, holding up the Transformers toy Cam had bought for him.

Sam looked between Cam and his nephew, and watched silently as Cam momentarily set one foot down off the footrest of the stool, and picked his six-year-old nephew up in his arms, setting him on his lap.

"You didn't open it already, Clayton?" Cam asked him.

"No, sir. I wanted to open it with you," Clayton answered sweetly, making Sam smile warmly at the sight before her.

Together, the two opened the packaged Transformer, but when Cam offered to help Clayton turn the robot into the fighter jet, Clayton replied with an astute, "No thank you!", motioned to be let down, and, once he had both feet on the ground, he set off running outside, screaming to his brothers and friends about his 'awesome new robot'.

"That was so sweet of you, Cameron," Sam said, placing her hand on Cam's arm.

"Not so sweet," he replied, placing his hand over Sam's. "I knew he wouldn't let me help him turn the Transformer into a jet, so I…"

Sam waited a moment. Then a moment longer. When he didn't finish, she put one and one together and realized, "You bought yourself one too, didn't you?"

Cam grinned, stupidly. "Yup!"

"You're a big boy at heart, Mitchell."

"Yup," he continued to grin.

Shaking her head first, Sam leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips, her left hand going to the nape of his neck, pulling him that bit closer to her.

When she drew back to look at him, Cam's grin had gone, and was instead transformed into the same, love-stricken expression he had on his face that morning, when she'd surprised him with breakfast in bed. "What?" she said.

"Nothing. Just thinking how lucky I am."

Sam instantly blushed. "Yeah, well."

This time it was Cam who leaned forward, only he didn't kiss her immediately. First, he murmured, "God I love you, Samantha Carter," before capturing her mouth with his, not giving her a chance to respond.

If he had, Sam had no doubt she would have cried a little, before telling him she loved him too.


End file.
